Uma linha tênue
by Danimel
Summary: Essa é uma homenagem ao Afrodite de Peixes pela data do seu aniversário! Um fluffy bem romântico pra vocês! Leve hentai! OBS: A arte da capa é minha!


Uma linha tênue

Há cinco anos, no mesmo dia e no mesmo lugar daquela pedregosa praia, a bela amazona da constelação de Camaleão observava o mar na direção de sua longínqua Ilha de Andrômeda.

O vento soprava calmo, sereno, fazendo as longas mechas loiras dançarem ao seu sabor, insinuantes, sedutoras…

E todos os anos, religiosamente, ele estava ali, resignado, sofrendo com o desprezo da mulher que amava.

Ainda lembrava do dia em que ressuscitou, pois a primeira lembrança que lhe veio à mente foi a destruição daquela ilha, e do honrado cavaleiro de Cefeu, a quem ele matou. Sentiu um peso imenso em seus ombros, e ficou um pouco mais aliviado ao saber que este tinha voltado junto com todos os outros caídos. Procurou o argentino e lhe pediu perdão. O nobre homem lhe disse que estava tudo esquecido, mas havia uma pessoa a qual deveria procurar, pois esta sim, amava aquela ilha como poucos: sua discípula June de Camaleão.

O Dourado, aflito em se redimir, rodou todo o Santuário atrás da menina, a encontrando ali, na praia de rochas, olhando o horizonte ao longe. Foi até ela munido de seu melhor sorriso, e com o seu poderoso cosmo, fez um frondoso bouquet de rosas vermelhas para presenteá-la.

Se aproximou ainda mais e a chamou com suavidade.

June?

Ela o olha com indiferença, e anda vagarosamente em sua direção. O olha tão fixamente que ele chega a ficar sem jeito, sem saber como agir. Ainda assim, abre um sorriso cativante, e fala com suavidade em sua voz.

Eu… vim lhe pedir perdão pela forma covarde com que destruí o seu lar. Me perdoe! - estende o emblemático bouquet, e fica esperando a reação da moça.

Ela o mira inexpressiva, e fala com igual sentimento.

Eu odeio rosas… e tudo mais que venha de suas destrutivas mãos. - sai andando pela fofa areia da praia, deixando um coração quebrantado para trás.

Sim, quebrantado, pois seu coração literalmente se despedaçou. Tinha se apaixonado… à primeira vista…

E desde então, a cada tentativa de aproximação, a cada pequeno contato que tinha com ela, era sempre o mesmo que ouvia… sempre as mesmas palavras duras que maltratavam o seu já sofrido coração. Pensava em desistir, em esquecer… mas como esquecer quem está cravado em seu peito, como ferro em brasa em seus pensamentos?

Algumas vezes conseguiu tocá-la. Ora nos antebraços, ora nas mãos, e sempre a sentia tremer. Era medo… ela o temia. E isso, o entristecia ainda mais.

E nesses cinco longos anos, a via de longe, em seus treinamentos, em suas rondas, em sua rotina de agora, uma garota quase normal. E todos os anos, ele a seguia até a praia, pois era onde ele poderia admirá-la sem receios em ser pego como se fosse um perseguidor, pois ele não era. Era somente um homem apaixonado… e desprezado.

Nesse dia ela estava mais bonita do que nunca, com um vestido branco, de tecido fino e delicado, e nos pés uma simples rasteirinha. Não precisava de mais nada para realçar sua beleza, pois ela era linda por si só.

Estava atrás dos rochedos, não sabia bem o porquê, porém, resolveu se aproximar. Foi andando como que atraído por um ímã. Ela era o seu ímã, a que chamava o seu corpo e seus pensamentos para junto dela.

Ficou a poucos passos atrás da etíope, e de seu alvo e esguio corpo exalava um perfume frutado, o qual ele conhecia como ninguém, e se inebria com esse singelo odor. O cheiro de sua adorada.

Ela não era burra, e sentiu a sua presença. Fechou os olhos e lágrimas caíram. Virou-se lentamente, e caminhou para junto dele.

O pisciano sentiu seu coração palpitar, sua garganta secar. Era aquele olhar indecifrável outra vez. Mas agora, nele continham lágrimas, e ficou intrigado com isso.

Ela o olha e fala com desdém.

Porque insiste, se sabe que nunca irei lhe perdoar. Se sabe que lhe tenho asco e ojeriza.

Ele chora. Toda a vez era assim, e seria assim sempre, pois não desistiria. Jamais desistiria.

Não diga isso… se soubesse o que sinto por ti…

Não faria diferença alguma - interrompe ríspida, mas sua voz saiu quebrada, e o sueco viu ali, um fio de esperança.

Porque titubeia em falar? Por um acaso já não me despreza tanto? Já não me odeia? - a pega pelos ombros e sente seu corpo tremer.

"Seria mesmo medo?" pensou ele olhando bem no fundo dos orbes femininos.

Ela se solta, e fala irritada.

Não diga besteiras! - sai correndo em direção ao bosque.

Ele fica pensativo, confuso. Ela estava diferente, não tinha dúvidas disso. Mas, o que seria? Teria que descobrir.

Foi atrás dela e rapidamente a alcançou. Pegou ela pela cintura e colou o corpo dela junto ao dele. Seu corpo arrepiou-se por inteiro e sentiu que o dela reagiu da mesma forma. Sorriu. Sorriu como há muito não fazia. Ela o correspondia.

A olhou sedutoramente, e a pressionou.

Diga… porque não permite aproximar-me se me quer? Se me deseja?

Está louco! - grita exasperada - Eu te odeio!

Não… não me odeia… a linha entre o amor e o ódio é tênue e traiçoeira. Foi traída por seus próprios sentimentos… está apaixonada por mim! - fala com uma alegria sincera em suas palavras.

Eu… te odeio… te odeio… - pesadas lágrimas rolam o seu rosto.

Não… não consegue nem enganar a si mesma. Você me ama… - volta a pressioná-la.

Não! Eu te odeio! - dá vários tapas e socos no másculo peitoral do homem, que deixa ela descontar em si toda a sua frustração. Queria que ela se libertasse para que pudesse enfim, dizer o que verdadeiramente sentia - Eu… não posso… não devo…

O que não pode? O que não deve? - segura os pulsos femininos com moderada força.

Não posso te amar… não! Você é um assassino, frio, calculista, impiedoso… não podia ter deixado isso acontecer… eu não… - se recosta desolada no tronco do rapaz, que acaricia suas longas mechas com desvelo.

Eu mudei… me arrependo, e por todos esses anos queria somente que você me escutasse, me entendesse… que me amasse… - toma seu angelical rosto com as mãos e beija as suas lágrimas.

Ela treme, seu corpo esquenta e sua intimidade se contrai com força. Toda vez era assim. Um simples aproximar, um simples toque… seu corpo reagia ferozmente a esse homem lindo, perfeito. E tudo isso começou na primeira vez que o viu. Tentou por todos esses anos resistir. Tentou odiá-lo, dizer as piores palavras, dirigir-lhe as piores ofensas… mas nada adiantou. O amava. Desde o dia em que pôs seus azulados orbes nele…

Sentiu cada beijo do formoso pisciano lhe queimar a face, lhe doer o baixo ventre, lhe fazer querer se entregar ao desejo que há muito sentia.

Ele sente o mesmo. Sente seu membro enrijecer, latejar. Queria tomar aquele virginal corpo pra si. Fazê-la sua…

Se olham novamente, e ambos choram. Choram pelo tempo perdido, pelas palavras não ditas, pelas falsas palavras que foram proferidas por ela e ouvidas por ele.

Logo depois daquele chorar libertador, seus sorrisos se iluminam, e ambos, cheios de uma coragem que vinha do fundo de suas almas, falam em uníssono.

Eu te amo… - ele, lentamente toca os lábios rosados com os seus, e ela dá passagem á ele, que com destreza, entrelaça sua língua à dela, onde com sensualidade bailam a dança do amor… do amor sofrido, relutante, que estava por sob a tênue linha que separa a felicidade da eterna tristeza, a amargura do regozijo… o ódio do amor.

Se separam devagar, arfantes. Se acariciam , e trocam ternos selinhos, agora, carregados de carinho e desejo.

Ela o abraça, com muito afeto, com muito sentimento.

Me perdoa… - ela diz chorosa.

Porque não me disse o que sentia? - indaga compreensivo.

Por medo… medo do que sentia, vergonha de amar a quem deveria odiar… eu sou uma estúpida, pois de nada adiantou tanto esforço. Eu somente sofri. Sofri calada, sufocada… eu te amo desde o primeiro dia em que nossos olhares se cruzaram, desde que trocamos nossas primeiras palavras, desde que senti seu aroma de rosas… por isso eu as odiava, porque eu o via através delas.

Ele fica enternecido com essa declaração. Não esperava escutar tão sincera confissão de seus lábios. Afaga seus cabelos, e fala mansamente.

Não chore mais… tudo está esquecido, enterrado, pois o que eu mais queria ouvir por todos esses anos eu consegui: você me ama!

Voltam a se beijar, só que dessa vez com mais ardor, com mais fervor.

Ele desce seus beijos pelo longo pescoço da ariana, que arfa de tesão ante as carícias, que passam pelo vale dos seios, e chegam ao decote, onde o pisciano se delicia lambendo a parte dos seios que estavam descobertas. Ele, devagar, desceu as alças do vestido, que escorregadio, deslizou pelo perfeito corpo da loira, que ficou acanhada ao se ver nua na frente dele.

O sueco admira embasbacado tamanha beleza. Sabia que era linda, porém, nunca tinha visto um corpo tão bem feito em sua vida. Seus seios fartos, empinados. Sua fina cintura, seus largos quadris, bumbum durinho e redondo, as pernas torneadas pelos árduos treinamentos, a intimidade quase lisa... era simplesmente bela.

A jovem continua nervosa. Sua respiração acelerada a denunciava. Ele chega mais perto dela e toca seu rosto sutilmente. Junta suas mãos a dela, e com isso, faz com que ela o ajude a também se despir.

Ela estava muito tímida, por vezes retraída, mas seguia retirando peça por peça que cobria o esculpido corpo do Dourado. Este, estando completamente nu, e com seu impávido membro em riste, arrancou um profundo suspiro da Camaleoa, que se sentiu molhar desejosa em tê-lo pra si.

Ele novamente invade a boca inexperiente da garota, que apóia suas mãos no forte peitoral desnudo do homem, que junta seu corpo ao dela, fazendo ela tremer excitada ao sentir o falo rígido lhe tocar o ventre. Gemeu alto, como uma fêmea ao querer ser possuída por seu macho. Era assim que se sentia ao seu lado… sensual, atrevida…

Ele sorri pra si mesmo. Estava extasiado, complacido. Iria tê-la, fazê-la sua… há anos esse era o seu maior desejo, e hoje, ele se realizaria.

Volta a trilhar a pele alva com deliciosos e quentes beijos, por ombros, braços, circulava a zona dos seios, até finalmente abocanhar um deles e sugá-lo com avidez. Com a mão livre massageava a mama desassistida, e mordiscava e lambia o mamilo intumescido pelo desejo… desejo em tê-lo dentro de si.

Passa a serpentear com sua inquieta língua o outro seio, e sua mão desce à intimidade nua, onde constata o quanto ela estava encharcada. Seus dedos sentem toda a viscosidade do precioso líquido que vertia daquele delicado corpo, e seu pênis latejou intensamente. Um transparente fluido também sai de sua rosada glande, e este pega uma das mãos da menina, que instintivamente começa a manipular o grosso órgão, deixando sua mão melada e seu corpo em chamas.

Ele friccionou os dedos naquele lugar especial e ela ofega. Estava adorando cada sensação, cada toque. Era tímida, introspectiva… e esse "ódio" que sentia por ele foi deixando ela ainda mais fechada, mais isolada. Agora que admitiu o que de verdade nutria por ele, se sentia leve, solta, livre…

Ambos continuam naquelas ousadas carícias, quando ele a sente ser tomada por espasmos. Estava gozando, e ele adorou ver a face atordoada da menina, que gritou em meio ao êxtase que lhe invadiu. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão que alternava entre a excitação e a alegria, e isso iluminou o seu sensível coração.

Devagar, a deitou por cima de suas roupas que estavam na grama, e acariciou as pernas dela, fazendo com que se abrissem devagar. Ele desceu seu rosto à molhada fenda, e lambeu com vigor todos os seus recantos, todos os lugares da tenra carne rosada que a sua língua conseguiu alcançar. Sugou o inchado botão com sofreguidão, e a loira puxou os azulados cabelos com força, e ele sorri mentalmente. Ela estava gostando, desfrutando de seus toques, de seu amor…

Sentia o adocicado gosto dela e seu membro pulsava, doía. Não poderia esperar mais: tinha que se adentrar nela.

Rapidamente ela alcança o ponto máximo do prazer, e seu homem toma todo o mel que de seu corpo escorre.

Ela se senta, e ele toma as pequeninas mãos entre as dele, e fala com tranquilidade.

Preciso que fique calma, que me deixe agir. Não vou machucá-la. Preferiria morrer ao fazê-lo.

Ela, mesmo visivelmente preocupada, sorri compreensiva, e fala com naturalidade.

Eu confio em você… sei que jamais iria me ferir.

Ele sorri amplamente, e volta a beijá-la possessivamente, urgentemente.

Deita por sobre ela, e posiciona seu monumental mastro na entrada de sua cavidade úmida, e a penetra aos poucos, com suavidade e precisão.

Ela sente sua pureza lhe deixar, algo em seu corpo romper. Era uma mulher agora. A mulher de seu odiado cavaleiro… seu amado cavaleiro…

Ele começa a mover-se devagar, com paciência. Ela se abre mais à ele, e o rapaz, aos poucos, se encaixa totalmente dentro daquele incandescente interior.

Ele a estocava com mais pegada, a medida que os gemidos dela se tornavam mais frequentes e mais altos. Ela era estimulante, quente, muitíssimo apertada… deliciosa.

Ela arqueia seu corpo, treme, ofega. Senti-lo dentro de si era algo único, ímpar. Estava absorta, com o pensamento e alma longe e tão perto ao mesmo tempo. Era um contraste de sensações e emoções sem igual. Estava entregue, liberta…

Continua a investir com afinco, com pegada. O ritmo era firme, marcante, com intervalos curtos e profundos.

Ela gritava, cravava suas unhas nos braços, nas costas do pisciano, possuída por um prazer dilacerante, que a tirava dos eixos, que a fazia agir por instinto. E seu instinto lhe dizia para marcá-lo, porque ele era dela. Somente dela…

Ele a sente contrair em demasia, e sabia que ela chegaria ao ápice rapidamente. E assim se fez. Em meio à muitos gritos de prazer, ela goza furiosamente, e ele se ajoelha a trazendo pra si, e sem sair de dentro daquela fenda quente e aconchegante.

Ela se abraça a ele, e respira fundo, buscando por ar. Sente o falo pulsante em seu interior e sorri.

Ele vê aquele lindo e singelo sorriso e sente seu coração falhar uma batida. "Como eu te amo!" pensou antes de invadir a boca rosada com um beijo doce e puro.

Com suas grandes e másculas mãos nas nádegas femininas, ele ajuda a etíope a subir e descer em seu membro, onde ela, apesar de toda a inexperiência, se sente mais à vontade, e sua performance melhora consideravelmente.

Dessa vez quem grita é o sueco, que se delicia ante aquele corpo delgado que rebolava desavergonhadamente no seu potente órgão, que o subia e descia despudorada, despreocupada. Seu pênis estava ensopado do mel que escorria da flamejante intimidade, que o envolvia, o sugava, que o fazia estar no inferno e nos céus ao mesmo tempo. Era maravilhosamente contrastante, era saborosamente alucinante. Era o amor… amor realizado, concretizado. Estava feliz. Era feliz.

A ariana sente pequenas ondas de energia lhe invadirem, percorrerem seu corpo, arrepiando seus pelos, tremendo a sua carne.

Ele sente o mesmo. Chegariam ao orgasmo, juntos, enlaçados, unidos como uma só pessoa, como um só coração.

Em meio à urros guturais e gritos estridentes, ambos chegam ao ápice, e permanecem abraçados e arfantes, esperando seus alentos se normalizarem, e seus corações voltarem ao seu exato compasso.

Ela sai de cima dele e se senta ao seu lado, e ele, com um estalar de dedos, enche o lugar ao redor com as mais lindas e perfumadas rosas vermelhas.

Ela fica encantada, maravilhada ao ver aquele mar de flores a lhe cercar.

O mira com devoção, e fala emocionada.

Que lindo! Eu… nem sei o que dizer…

Sabe sim… diga apenas o que de verdade sente… - acaricia o macio rosto da Camaleoa.

Eu te amo… sempre te amei! Fui burra, teimosa, egoísta… sofri e te fiz sofrer. Dizia que odiava as rosas quando na realidade as amava, sempre as amei. Dizia te odiar, mas te amava… tentei te arrancar do meu peito, porém, por mais que eu lutasse, não consegui. Te amo! Agora posso dizer… sem culpas, sem receios… amo você mais que tudo, mais que todos… sou sua e de ninguém mais. Meu amor é seu… somente seu…

June… você é linda! A mais linda dentre todas as rosas, a mais especial, a mais bela… a que mais amo, a que nunca me fez desistir, a que me fez insistir e persistir… meu amor por ti é imenso, extenso, profundo… todas essas rosas não são nada comparadas a ti, a tua beleza… eu te amo, e te amarei pra sempre. Meu amor também é seu… somente seu…

Afrodite…

June…

E em meio à esse mar das mais lindas rosas, o casal se beija apaixonadamente, perdidos no amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Por anos sofreram, um por orgulho, o outro por resignação, porém, quando o sentimento é forte, puro e sincero, nada poderá detê-lo. E foi assim, que a chama do amor se apoderou de seus corações, fazendo esses dois jovens apaixonados se entregarem a pureza do amor que sentiam, e que os fariam felizes por toda a eternidade.

Fim.


End file.
